Many Moments Away Passing Time's Curtain
by X Inori x
Summary: COMPLETE! Kenshin awakens in a strange place, in appearance it's a blank empty white space. Until a giant steamboat appears from the blank landscape, and takes Kenshin to a whole new world. CHAPTER 8 IS UP! Rewritten
1. Old Tyme London

A/N:This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, I hope you all like it! Also it's dedicated to one of my good friends, who loves Samurai X(Samurai X and Rurouni Kenshin are mainly the same.) Alyssa! I posted it on your birthday, my birthday present to you Alyssa. Happy Birthday! Anyways I hope you all like, please go easy on this one!(Laughs.) Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

Many Moments Away--passing time's curtain 

**_Ch-1-Old Tyme London_**

"Where is this one?"

Kenshin laid flat on his back, staring at what seemed to be the sky. The landscape was bleak, Kenshin was surronded by nothingness. Kenshin stood up, glancing around taking in his landscape, at least what seemed to be the landscape. The echo of footsteps could be heard, Kenshin looked into the distance, nothing but white. The footsteps came closer and closer. Still no sign of what is making the noise.

What seemed like hours was mere minutes, when the source of the sound revealed it's self in the distance of Kenshin's eye-sight. The figure came nearer and nearer. Finally when it stood face to face with Kenshin, it was a young-boy, wearing a blue and white kimono.

"Do you know where we are?" The boy asked,

"No, this one does not know." Kenshin replied.

"Any idea though?" Asked the boy,

Kenshin shook his head, him and the boy were both just as lost as one another.

"Boku wa Ace desu.(My name's Ace.)" The boy said,

"Ace?"

"My real name's Hiroshi Enjo. Ace is just a name I call myself, because I like how it sounds."

"Boku wa Himura Kenshin desu.(My name's Kenshin Himura.)"

"That name is oddly familar."

"Oro?"

"But I'm more concerned where we are." Stated Ace,

"What kind of place this is, it's just nothing-ness."

Kenshin staired at Ace, Ace reminded him of Yahiko a bit. Unsure why, Kenshin looked straight ahead. Something large was coming towards them.

"Ace-san do you see that large object?"

"Just 'Ace' Himura-san. And yes I do see it."

"Then just 'Kenshin', Ace-san." replied Kenshin,

Ace got ticked off, he hated when ever some one called him "Ace-san". Ace wacked Kenshin his shinai, just as Kaoru did long ago and still does currently.

"Ororo..." Kenshin said in a dizzy spin, falling to the ground.

"I told you not to call me 'Ace-san.'"

"Ororo, this one understands why your like Yahiko, ororo." Kenshin said still feeling dizzy from the blow to the head.

"Yahiko?...ah, Yahiko."

"Ace, do you know Yahiko?"

"I feel like I do."

The large object apporached, it was a ship; a large steamboat. A large sum of people were abord the ship. A plank was lower and people streamed out of the boat, suddenly all disappearing into the whiteness. Once most of the people were off, the man who lower the plank called out ot Kenshin and Ace.

"Are you two comin' or not?" asked the old seasalt,

"Where might this vessal be heading?" asked Kenshin,

"London." replyed the man.

"I wonder where that is." said Ace,

"It's better then staying here and I don't know how to get home, so I'll tag along. What about you Kenshin?" asked Ace,

"It seems your right Ace, this one can't get back to Tokyo like this."

The two stepped on to the plank and boarded the boat. Ace hanged lazily on the railing while Kenshin sat on the bench attached to the boat. The boat seemed to be going past nothing, it seemed as though there was really nothing but there was a breeze as the boat sliced through the air.

"Kenshin you're from Tokyo?" asked Ace,

"Yes. How about you Ace?" asked Kenshin,

"Yeah. But that's all I remember."

"About the shinai, where did you get it?"

Ace removed the hanging shinai from his back and handed it to Kenshin; Kenshin took it.

"This was from my brother, he used to learn how to use a sword. Our father was a samurai, but my father passed away."

"What became of your brother?" Kenshin asked careful, handing the shinai back to Ace,

"I don't know, we lost each other. He probably thought I died because he never found me, nor did I find him."

Ace felt a strange heat pressed against his body, Kenshin embraced Ace from behind.

"You were so misforunate."Kenshin said sadly, crying slightly. Ace punched Kenshin's chin.

"I'm not so misfornate I need you to cry for me! Besides I have a family now." Ace yelled,

"Oro?" Kenshin said rubbing his sore chin.

"After me and my brother got seperated I was taken in by the Hiroshi family."

"This one shall not press on any farther."

"I don't really mind Kenshin, I never told anyone this before."

" Sorry for punching you..." Ace mumbled,

"Ace, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"You remind this one a lot about Yahiko."

"Who's Yahiko, Kenshin?"

"A friend of this one.This one's wife taught him."

"Your wife! Kenshin your married!? How old are you!? "exclaimed Ace,

"This one is thirty-six.This one's wife's name is Himura Kaoru and this one also has one son named Kenji."

"Eh! You don't look at all like your thirty-six!You look like your only nineteen or something!"

"Everyone seems to think that."said Kenshin sighing.

The conversation continued between the two until the senary began to change. The senary changed from white to what seemed to be the out-line of a stream, meadow, trees, clouds, flowers, people, and animals walking about. Within a few minutes the senary changed again adding colour into the landscape, as though someone were adding the colours to a painting they were making.

"Did you see that Kenshin!"

"This one did."

"That's amazing!"

The two didn't seem to notice the people on the boat staring at them, everyone on the boat wore British 19th centary clothing. The Japanese men were quite the spectacle among them. The whispers among them, gossiped about the once forbbiden country, and right now two men from that country were on the boat with them. Many Japanese people have left Japan, after the arrival of the Meiji era and the "Black ships" from the west, but never wearing kimonos.

"In about ten minutes the S.S Marina will port at London."came the announcement from the captain,

"I suppose were docking soon, but you know what's making me wonder."

"What is it Ace?"

"None of these people look Japanese, and they been staring at us for sometime."

Kenshin turned around, the people were indeed stairing at them, inconspiculessly though.

"I suppose there from the west. Many westerners marvel at all Japan has to offer."

"They all look like they're from the west, but something else has been bugging me."

"Oro?"

"How is it we understand them? I remember once a westerner talked to me in some langauge I don't know."

"The language they speak is Eigo(English.)"

"Do you know English, Kenshin?"

"No, not really."

Ace walked over to one of the men sitting on the opposite bench, Kenshin watched Ace,

"What are you going to do Ace?"asked Kenshin,

"I'm going to ask this man, what time is it." replied Ace.

Apporching the man, Ace tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, yes?"said the man quite startled,

"済みません,今何時ですか?"said Ace,

"Ten to five o'clock." the man said looking at his pocket watch.

"ありがとう."

Ace walked back to Kenshin, Kenshin stared wide-eyed at both Ace and the man.

"Kenshin you okay?" asked Ace, "It's 4:50. I suppose were getting to port around 5."

"Kenshin?"

"That man, spoke English, and you understood Ace."

"Eh? He spoke Japanese to me."

"Oro?"

"I wonder why you heard him speak English and not Japanese like me."

"Very strange." said Kenshin,

"I'm gonna try something."

"Oro?"

Ace cupped his hand around his mouth and shouted " わかりますか?!(Do you understand me?!)"All the people turned their attention to Ace, people nodded and replied they understood and gave Ace strange looks.

"That was strange. Kenshin did you hear English and Japanese again?"

"No all Japanese."

Pondering the fact that the langauge barrier wasn't there. The boat docked at edge of the river, the plank was lower on the dock and everyone piled out. Kenshin stepped foot on the dock and walked towards the street waiting for Ace. After a few moments Ace stepped on to the cobblestone street beside Kenshin. People chocked the streets, coming from different directions.

"Where are we Kenshin?"

"London. So the man says." Kenshin said hiding his sheepish grin.

"Let's explore Kenshin," said Ace excitedly,

"Won't we get lost?"

"We already are Kenshin, we can't get anymore lost then this."Ace grinned, Kenshin smiled as well.

"Your right Ace, we should see what London has to offer us."

Kenshin and Ace went forward, pressing through the crowds of busy London. Reaching the enbankment, where the Cleopatra's Needle resides looking down upon the people of London and the Thames.

"I wonder why so many people are all around that monument."

"It has odd writing on it, doesn't it?" Kenshin replied, rubbing him hands around his arms.

"It's getting quite chilly." Ace nodded,

"It is autumn in Japan too."

"But much more colder here." replied Kenshin,

"I wonder where were going to stay."

"Ororo."

"What's the currancy Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at a piece of paper posted on a building. The piece of paper was an advertisement for new houses bring built, advertising how much each house costed.

"The currancy is this 1/2 crown." Kenshin stated pointing to the price how much it costed to rent.

"What the heck is that?!"exclaimed Ace,

"Ororo. What a predictament."

"You said it Kenshin!"Ace said rubbing his arms as well.

"Curse autumn!" He yelled,

"Ororo."

The foreigners continued to walk the streets of old tyme London, pondering what to do for shelter on this blustery autumn day.

* * *

A/N:I hope you all liked it! I do wonder if I made it mysterious enough? That's for you to decide, after all this story was based on a dream I had, strangely Kenshin was really in the dream, Ace too. Oro?Sorry all my summaries suck and the Cleopatra's Needle summary is very long too!I really haven't been to England, I was in Europe(Netherlands to be exact) at the time I wrote the first chapter of "Let's play Hide and go Seek".(See profile.)Anyways someday I would really love to go there, and if anyone has been to England, and I made a few errors please tell me.Also if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes please tell me!Review kudasai. 

**Japanese Glossory**

-san: basically means Mr,Mrs,and Miss.

Shinai-is a wooden sword used in sword training.(The one Yahiko carries all the time.)

Kenshin's "history"-Kenshin in this story is 36, concidering the year is 1888. Also in the one-shot Yahiko no Sakabato featured in issue 9, volume 4 of Shonen Jump, Kaoru is indeed married to Kenshin and in the character glossory, Kenshin's son's name is Kenji.It's also featured in the last volume of Rurouni Kenshin(volume 28.)

Ace's nickname-Many people who might be Japanese or can read it know "Ace" really doesn't sound or look Japanese. The Japanese pro. would be "Eshi"(it sounds like 'Acey' in English.) And I didn't like how it looked so I went with the spelling "Ace".(Note: I'm not fluent in Japanese.)

**British Glossory**

1/2 crown- 2s. 6p. 2 shillings and 6 pences make up a 1/2 crown. Concidered reasonable payment back then when £100 was a lot of money!

The river Themes- is obviously a river in London.

Cleopatra's Needle-Originating in Egypt, it was carved for Pharaoh Thothmes the 3rd.The hieroglyphics speak about the demi-god Thothmes.(In ancient Egypt kings were considered gods.) Later the needle moved to Alexandria. In 1798,the obelisk was to be brought to England in celebration for Admiral Nelson's defeat of the French, in the war entitled "Battle of the Nile". The obelisk got it's name from sailing on the ship called the "Cleopatra".Six men lost there lives in a storm when sailing the obelisk to London, it reached London in January 1878 and raised on the Embankment near the Themes, eight months later.Today the obelisk still stands, as a landmark to death, where on it's grounds witness' many suicidal attempts. Cleopatra's needle is supposedly haunted.(Information from the book: Ghost stories of London.)


	2. New and Old Encounters

A/N: I wonder just by reading the first few lines will some of you predict a little more of the story? But don't spoil it for the others though, if you do find out. ;) I hope you like my second chapter of my RK fanfic.I hope you enjoy!Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Ch-2-New and old encounters_**

_London England, autumn of 1888._

Walking for hours on end in the huge metropolis of London, Kenshin and Ace ended up in the district of Whitechapel. "Kenshin, I'm tired. Where are we?"

"This one has no idea Ace. The sign on this road says 'Whitechapel road'."

"I know that Kenshin, it's in Japanese.Where did we just come from?"

"Shadwell."

"You remembered?"

"This one remembered most of the places we went."

"You have some memory Kenshin."

"Thank you Ace."

Kenshin and Ace walked along Whitechapel road, until a young boy came running towards them yelling at them.

"Kenneth!" The boy yelled jumping onto Kenshin,

"Oro?"

"Hey you get off of Kenshin!" yelled Ace,

"I'm so glad to see you came back Kenneth, come quickly!" the boy said getting on his feet pulling Kenshin's sleeve.

"Oro?"

"C'mon Kenneth, Allen's dying!"

"Allen?" asked Kenshin perplexed, as the boy dragged Kenshin along,

"Just shake yourself free Kenshin." said Ace a little impatient with the young boy,

"He says someone is dying, if it is his last wish to see 'Kenneth' this one will go."

"Kenshin...your too nice." sighed Ace.

Reaching a house covered in vines from top to bottom, the boy took out a key and unlocked the door. Running towards the stairs he beckoned Kenshin to follow him."Allen, is upstairs." The boy said. Reaching the top of the staircase, the boy opened the door leading to a bedroom. The bedroom was simple looking, with a window, the curtains were closed. A wardrobe and a bed to the corner with a nightstand next to it. A candle burned steadily on top of the nightstand.

On the bed was a young man, his appearance was of a handsome young man around the age of eighteen no less. His eyes were closed, he laid on the bed breathing heavily, a cloth was on top of his forehead, he appeared to have a fever.

"Allen, I found Kenneth, what luck."

"Ken...neth?" he breathed out,

"Yes I found him walking in the street with another person." Kenshin stepped towards the man in bed.

"Kenneth, is it really you?" Kenshin shook his head,

"I'm afraid the one you seek is not me, Allen-san."

"Kenneth did you trip and fall again. Are you still as clumsy like you were all those years ago?"Kenshin sighed, this man truly believed he was a person named Kenneth.

"Remember all the fun times we had? It makes me wonder why left to be a trader. You were always clumsy, never good at arithmetic. It made me wonder why you left for Japan." Allen said coughing, he stood up in his bed, coughing harshly. Allen stared at his hand and continued coughing. The boy handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you Michael." he said returning the cup to the boy, the boy took the cup and placed it on the nightstand, then looked at his brother's hand in fear.

"A-a-llen." He stammered,

"My end is nearly here little brother; Kenneth..." Allen said looked weakly at Kenshin while lying in his bed. He took Kenshin's hand.

"Kenneth, please look after Michael. I'll be leaving soon to a place you can't follow."

"A place I can't follow? "Kenshin repeated his words,

"When we were little you would follow me everywhere, I promised you could follow me wherever I went. But now I have to break my promise." Kenshin smiled,

"It's ok, this one understands."

"You changed so much." he said breathing more and more heavily.

"As did you." said Kenshin responding to what he said. Coughing once more, spilling more and more blood. He placed his hand on the nightable for support. Once again lying in his bed, he spoke one last sentence.

"I missed you very much Kenneth I really do, even if you aren't Kenneth tell me your name." he said closing his eyes.

"Kenshin."

"Kenshin, I wished we could have been friends, close friends like your resemblance with Kenneth is close. Maybe in another life, Kenshin please tell..." Allen said with his dying breath, not finishing his sentance.

Michael burst out in tears, and ran to his brother's side.

"Allen! Big brother!" he moaned hugging his brother's lifeless body. Kenshin stared at the lifeless body in the bed. Ace blinked away the tears, and pretending to yawn quietly.

"Kenshin, what should we do?" asked Ace, looking at Michael.

"The best thing to do is to leave him alone." Kenshin said getting up from the bed.

"But Kenshin!" Ace cried, Kenshin stood next to the mourning boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, Michael looked at Kenshin.

"This one may not feel the pain you feel now, but this one too has also felt the pain of losing a loved one. Be strong, you cannot bring back the dead. Your brother wants you to be happy, so cry as much as you want until you feel you must do as your brother pleases."

Michael looked at Kenshin and continued to cry this time hugging Kenshin; Kenshin hugged him back. "For as long as this one can, this one will take care of your brother, Allen." whispered Kenshin. Allen smiled he died smiling, and continued smiling upon them after his death.

Suddenly the door burst open, "I came as fast as I could!" said the person who opened the door, he eyed Allen's lifeless body in the bed. "H-he can't be." he stammered,

"Allen's gone!" cried Michael, clinging tighter to Kenshin. The man stood up and laid a hand on Kenshin, Kenshin looked at the man, he looked him in the eyes and gasped, the man smiled.

"You figured me out." he said grinning, then went to Allen's bedside. He placed his hand on Allen's. "I came as fast as I could, I'm sorry I never made it in time." He removed his hand from Allen's. "But at least you saw Kenneth again. You died a happy death, something anyone would want. I'm sure Kenneth someday will visit you in heaven, wherever he might be." Ace and Kenshin stared at the man and smiled.

"That was something very deep." Kenshin said smiling, Michael dried his tears and looked at the man and nodded. "I agree. But what is you name sir?"

"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin."

"Himura? That's a funny name sir." Michael said smiling slightly,

"His name is Kenshin," said the man,

"I see, is he from Japan, like you?" He asked the man.

"That's right." The man said removing the hat from his head that concealed his identity.

"It really is you..." Kenshin sighed.

* * *

A/N:I'm sorry most of it was about two OC's having a problem(besides the fact one of them dies.) I was going for a dramatic approach like how the future chapters will be like.It was also a good way to introduce, my mystery character.(I'm sorry I killed your brother Alyssa! I'm a no good person!) 

Anyhoo...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come later on! Also I have a coloured picture of Kenshin and Ace available and sketches of Ace and Michael. To see them go to the url on my profile. Sorry if my British glossary sucks, I apologize to anyone who has been to England or anyone from England that might be reading this. And I may have messed up the facts a bit please review or pm me about it. Anyways if they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!

**British Glossary**

Whitechapel Road-Is the name of one of the many roads in London's Whitechapel district.

Shadwell- Is one of the many districts in London.


	3. The Death Coach

A/N:Chapter three! I hope you all like this one!Review kudasai(please)!!**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch-3-The Death Coach_**

"It's been a long time, Sano."

"You said it Kenshin."

"Sano,you know him?" asked Michael,

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine from Japan." Sano said as he walked to the telephone,"I'm calling the undertaker." Sano said, they all looked at Allen's body.

"Brother." Michael whispered, Kenshin placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

---

"Hard to believe,you'd meet someone you knew Kenshin." Ace said, sipping some milk.

Kenshin held a teacup and took a sip from it before nodding. Right after Sano called the undertaker they all sat down at the dining room, for tea.

"British tea, is very interesting." Kenshin said sipping the tea, enjoying it's bitter taste.

"It makes me wonder how you can drink that stuff without sugar or anything!" Ace said making a twisted face towards the tea cup.

"I thought only Allen was the only one who liked tea like that." said Michael, as he went upstairs.

There he placed a teacup on the nightstand, and poured some hot tea into the teacup."Ken says that placing a dead person's favourite thing near them makes them happy. Here you go brother." Michael pushed it closer to the side of the table and stayed next to his brother.

"You know Kenshin, you should try British Ale."

"Oro?"

"It's like saké, but sweeter."

"Let's get some Kenshin!" Ace said excitedly,

"Oro?"

"Look kid, they won't let you in a pub!"

"I have a name bird-head!"Ace countered,

The last time Kenshin had seen Sano was when he visited Japan a few years ago, his hair had grown very long and he still wore the same clothes from long ago. But the Sano in front of Kenshin looked different still wearing the Sekihotai trademark--Sano's trademark. But instead wore western 19th century clothing,on the back of the suit Sano wore the small kanji for evil. Sano also cut his hair back to like it was when he was nineteen.

"So do I, brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Ororo."

Michael came down the stairs, Sano and Ace were lying at the bottom of the stairs, "Ken, what happened to them?" he asked carrying the cold cup of tea, and emptying it in the sink.

"Nothing."

Kenshin sighed happily remembering when long ago, Sanosuke and Yahiko would fight. Now it was someone very much like Yahiko.

"Michael, me and Kenshin are going to the pub tonight.Think you can be the man of the house, along with the brat?" Sano asked straighting up, when he stood up.

As if coming back from the dead, Ace shot up,"I'm not a brat!" He yelled.

"Yes, I can do it Sano!" Michael said excitedly,

"Oi Kenshin."

"Oro?"

"Tell me what that 'ale' stuff tastes like when you get back." Ace whispered in Kenshin's ear, Kenshin nodded.

---

The clock struck eight, followed by eight chimes, Ace looked at the clock,"eight chimes,so it's--"

"Eight o'clock." Michael interupted,

"I knew that, all the numbers look funny." Ace said,

"Aren't Japanese numbers the same?" asked Michael, whom sat next to Ace in the foyers couch.

"Japanese numbers are like this." Ace said drawing it on a scrap of paper he found on the desk next to the bookshelf.

_一(1)二(2)三(3)四(4)五(5)六(6)_

"They're written 1-6, twice for morning and night." Ace explained. Michael then took the pen from Ace and dipped it in ink. Writing the Roman Numerals, 1-12.

_I,II,III,VI,V,VI,VII,VIII,IX,X,XI,XII_

Now you can read the British clocks. Michael said folding the paper.

"What's Japan like? Um?"

"Ace. You are?"

"Michael."

"Tell me about this place, then Michael."

"Let's go to my brother, he always wanted to go to Japan, and he wanted to learn about it, though Sano told plenty." Ace nodded, and they both went upstairs.

---

"Hey! Guys it's Sano!"

"Who's that red-head?"

"Yeah who's that?"

Was all that was heard when Kenshin and Sano entered the pub, Sano stopped at the counter in front of the bartender.

"Oh. Good evening Sano,what'll have?" asked the bartender,then he noticed Kenshin next to him.

"Who's the lady?" asked the bartender,

"Lady?"

"Right there." the bartender said pointing at Kenshin,

"Oro?"

"Tom. That 'lady' is my friend from Japan; Kenshin."said Sano. Some men whistled, Kenshin blushed.

Some drunks wrapped their arms over Kenshin's shoulder, "Sayyeh you wanna havva drink girly? Maaaiii treatt."The man hiccuped, Kenshin pushed their arms off his shoulders and declined.

The last time Sano had last seen Kenshin he had cut his hair, but once again grew it, but not as long as before.Making him appear as women.For once Kenshin had tightly rapped his kimono around him tightly because of the cold autumn breezes,making his appearance more and more feminine.

"This one is called Himura Kenshin." he introducing himself to the bartender,

"And no Tom, he's a man."

"She's a what!"everyone exclaimed, Kenshin blushed he realized he was indeed the only man with 'long hair'.

"I-i'm Tom Blake." the bartender said shaking Kenshin's hand.

"So, Sano what'll you and um. Is it alright if I call you Ken?" Tom asked, Kenshin nodded. Whenever someone called him that he would remember how Megumi always called him that.

"Two ales."

"Is this your first time here in England?"asked Tom, Kenshin nodded. As he was handed a large glass mug with a dark brown liquid inside of it, foam coming out of the top. Sano sat on one of the stools and drank the ale. Kenshin staired at it and finally took a sip, then a few more chugs.

"Drink up Kenshin! You can't get drunk on this stuff! This is the light stuff compared to saké!" Sano cried, sounding drunk already.

"Another one please!" Kenshin asked Tom, Tom nodded with a smile.

"The only way to enjoy England, is with a good British brew." He said handing it to Kenshin, Kenshin took it with a polite thank you, in his best English.

---

Ace sat at the desk, writing out a bunch of English words, he looked at his messy writing satisfied,"Maybe I should live in England, my writings better here then in Japan." Ace said, the clock chimed twise. "It's two already? And they're not home yet...that ale stuff must be so good!" Ace whined, as he went up the stairs to bed, but stopped half way when a man wearing a black cloak passed by Ace, another man with shackles on his wrists, connected to a chain which the man in front held. The two men went down the stairs and went straight through the door.

Ace trembled, "What was that thing..." his voice trailed off,_ "But that man with shackles...he looks familiar."_ Ace thought running up the stairs, in case that thing came for him too. He ran to check Michael, he went into Michael's room, he slept soundly in his bed._ "What was that thing?"_ Ace wondered and he went into his own room. Just before pulling the covers over his body, he heard the bone-chilling whiny of a horse and the lash of a whip.Ace ran to the window, the window in his room was just above the street, and there sped away a horse-n-buggie. "I suppose they're in a hurry." Ace said and went to sleep.

---

"That was really tasty, like you said Sano."

"I told you it was the best ale in all of London, Kenshin." Sano said as he closed the door of pub, after exiting.

"It's already late." Sano said, looking at his pocket watch.

It was a dark moonlight night. The feeble glow of street lamps lit the streets of Whitechapel district, terrible screams could be heard piercing the cool autumn air,such screams were apart of a Londoner's life, but not of the Japanese ex-rurouni.

"Sano, what was that?"

"Must be another kid screaming."

"Screaming?"

"You see that big building over there Kenshin." Sano said pointing to a rigged looking building, it was taller then any house or shop, it's wall's a dark brown from the dark.

"That is a place of horror for most people Kenshin, that's where the screams are coming from; the workhouse."

Kenshin glared at the building as they passed it by, Kenshin knew Sano, he would stop any injustice done to anyone, maybe it was just something Sano couldn't change alone. Just as Kenshin and Sano crossed the street another scream was heard, that of a women. Kenshin looked at Sano, Sano eyed the workhouse.

In the Eighteen hundreds, drastic change started in the core of London: The Industrial Revolution. During this time, manual labour was replaced by machines. Railroads were being built,workhouses sprouted from the ground, London was becoming the most modern city in the world. To keep up, people hired men, women, and even children for the labour force. Most common workers were children and women, whom were considered cheap labour.

But there was a difference with the scream of that particular women, right after her came the scream of a child and the mad dash of footsteps along the cobblestone road. A man passed Sano and Kenshin, pushing Kenshin to the ground.

"Watch where your going!" Sano yelled to the man as he disappeared from sight.

"Kenshin you ok?" asked Sano, Kenshin got up and dusted himself off,

"This one is fine." Kenshin assured Sano,

"He was in a hurry wasn't he?" Sano nodded, and they proceeded towards home.

But surely on a black,starless night such as this,one wouldn't come home without a tale about the supernatural, and such a thing both Kenshin and Sano were about to witness.

"Sano!"

In the nick of time Kenshin pushed Sano out of the path of a speeding horse-n-buggie.They blinked in amazement as it sped by. The horse was a skeleton racing down the street while the coach was in ruins, of decay. The rider was a hooded black figure, holding on to the tattered reins of the phantom horse. Inside the couch was a misty figure of a women and a man. Banging on the walls of the coach to be let out, their howls of pain and the clatter of chains echoed through the narrow streets, after disappearing into the night.

"Allen!"

"Oro?"

"Kenshin, Allen was in there!" Sano said running after the coach, but Kenshin stopped him.

"Kenshin?!"

"Sano, there was something strange about that carriage. We must let it take Allen to wherever it is going." Kenshin said, removing his hand from Sano shoulder.

"This one feels this is something we don't see everyday."

_The next morning..._

"That was the death coach."

"What is that?" Ace, Sano, and Kenshin replied leaning closer around Michael,

"The death coach is what takes dead souls away." Michael explained biting some bread,

"I suppose that's what I saw last night."

"Oro? Ace, you saw it too?" asked Kenshin,

"Not exactly, but a man in black robes pulled a guy with a chain. He looked familiar until I realized it was Allen."

"That makes sense why we saw him in that coach." Sano said,

"Usually when someone dies, the death coach takes their souls after a short time. Usually looking like how they died."

"It was Allen then. But that women was all bloody and cut up..."Sano trailed off, Ace walked outside and then came back quickly inside.

"Oi. Did the women have brown hair, and wearing a green dress?" Asked Ace, looking at the newspaper,

"Yes Ace. How did you know?" Asked Kenshin,

"It's the front page headline. Though it's all Japanese to me."Ace said passing the paper to Kenshin,

'Stabbing in White Chapel District' the front page read. Describing details of what occurred and whom the victim was.

"Around two a.m. she was believed to be killed..."Kenshin trailed off,

"Sano didn't we hear a very loud scream around then?" Asked Kenshin,

"Yes. Much more louder then one's from the work house. Kenshin your not saying that..."

"That man who ran into this one, was the murderer."

* * *

A/N:Just to let you all know, the telephone was already invented in 1888 but I couldn't find out if it was public. So no criztisum, at least tell me if it was public or not.Same with the revolution! I'm not sure I got that right! I have no idea how drunk people act! Don't kill me!The death couches details are a bit shaky, but it's a real supersition in England. Anyways I hoped you like this chapter!!Please don't kill me!!!(This will be my last chapter because all the Rurouni Kenshin fans will kill me!!)If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me!! Review kudasai(please)!! 


	4. Killing Spree

A/N: Wow! One year already! Happy birthday Alyssa and Many Moments Away-Passing Time Curtain!(Though it's a day late...) Please enjoy the one year anniversery chapter of Many Moments Away-Passing Time Curtain. Also chapters one-three have been re-written(nothing major though.) So please check those out as well. Review kudasai(please).

* * *

**_Ch-4-Killing Spree_**

The room was silent, tension thin enough to slice with a knife. No one said a thing, shock has gotten the best of them. Finally Ace broke the silence, everyone was grateful.

"Kenshin, you should tell the police." Kenshin nodded,

"Getting involved with the authorities again eh, Kenshin." Kenshin laughed nervously,

"Did something happen back home?" asked Ace,

"Um...I also got asked to help catch people." Kenshin explained,

"Kenshin! Your amazing!"

"This one isn't that impressive Ace,"

"Whatever you say Kenshin."

"But who was murdered?" Michael said grabbing the paper from Ace,

"Pity isn't it, another victim."

"Another?" everyone questioned, Michael nodded.

"Yes, there was another incident over a week ago."

"How come I never knew?" Sano asked suspiciously,

"Sano, you don't read the paper." Michael said bluntly pointing at the old newspapers in the corner,

"You could have at least told me."

"But then I wouldn't be allowed out of the house, knowing a killer was around." Michael added slyly,

"This kid gets me everytime Kenshin." Sano whispered, Kenshin just smiled.

"But you should still see the police Kenshin!" Ace said pushing Kenshin out the door,

"Um, Ace do you know where the police station is?" Ace blinked then hurried back inside,

"Your coming too!" he cried pulling Michael and Sano along with him,

"I can walk on my own, kid!" Sano said getting his arm back,

"I don't think you would have come if I asked."

"If you asked nicely then I would have." Sano shot back,

"Well like I'd ask nicely!"

"Ha-ha just like when he and Yahiko used to fight." Kenshin thought walking away,

"Oi! Kenshin, do you even know where your going!" Kenshin just looked over his shoulder, and waved, everyone quickly caught up with the ex-hitokiri.

---

At the police station, Kenshin and Sano told all they could to the inspector at the front desk.

"This is highly important information! Scotland yard, needs to know this if were going to catch that crook!" The inspector said slamming the desk with his fist, he was truly enraged.

The inspector quickly thanked them, and sent them on their way. Sano and Michael went over to the chapel to arrange Allen's funeral. Kenshin and Ace said they would look around.

"This should be the place." Ace said pointing to a restricted area, with a bobby or two questioning some people. One was questioning a women, while another was questioning Tom the bartender from last night. Tom saw Kenshin and waved, the bobby looked at him then turned back.

"Kenshin do you know him?" asked Ace,

"He's the bartender from last night." Kenshin replied,

After the bobby had left, Kenshin and Ace went over to Tom. "Good afternoon." Kenshin and Ace greeted,

"Good afternoon to you two as well, where's Sano?"

"With Michael, at the chapel."

"Church isn't till tomorrow; confession perhaps?"

"Funeral." Kenshin answered,

"Allen finally kicked the bucket?!What a Shame, how's Michael doing?" Tom asked,

"He's doing alright." Ace interrupted, "Ace..." Kenshin hushed,

"Sorry for intruding." Ace quickly apologized, Tom nodded in agreement and welcomed them in the pub.

The pub wasn't going to open for a couple of hours, "Do you two want a drink?" Tom asked, the two nodded. Tom got three small glasses and filled them up with ale, since it was still mid-day the glasses were pretty small.

"How did the questioning go?" Ace asked,

"Alright, sorry to say I couldn't help them. Didn't see Ann last night, she's a regular. It's too bad her suttor left her, must been highly depressin' if she went a drinkin' everyday."

"Must have been a hard life." Kenshin said,

"I'd say." Tom replied, drinking the last of his ale. Kenshin finished his, and thanked Tom for the drinks. Kenshin then noticed Ace had passed out.

"Ororo..."

---

"Oi, Kenshin. What happened to chibi Yahiko?" asked Sano, when Kenshin walked in the front door.

"Ace got...drunk." Kenshin laughed nervously,

"Your not serious..."Sano trailed off, Kenshin nodded.

"He is such a pain like Yahiko." Sano said taking Ace off Kenshin's back and upstairs.

"How did it go?" asked Kenshin,

"Well." Michael simply said,

---

--September 30--

Weeks after the last incident, Kenshin and Ace had found no way to get back to Japan. Kenshin had sent a letter to Kaoru, so she and Kenji wouldn't need to worry. Ace sent a letter to his family as well. That night Sano and Kenshin went out again, missing Tom's sweet brew.

They left the pub at around 12:30, they passed along Berner street, now known as Henriques street. They crossed the street while a pony and cart were waiting for their safe cross, then both parties continued along their way.

---

"Another one."

"Another what Michael?" asked Ace,

"Murder." he said continuing to read the news article.

"This killing spree has to stop." Sano said, Kenshin quickly agreed. If only he had some hints to help stop the madness, if only he knew he had a couple.

* * *

A/N: Thus ends another chapter, and another year. Sadly though it's not new years...anyways thank you to all my readers and reviewers for helping me make it so far! I'm really happy I got so far! Please look forward to future chapters and fanfics. If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please). 

Scotland Yard- The Metropolitan Police Service Headquaters.

Bobby- Slang for a British policemen.

Tom's quote - _"Church isn't till tomorrow, confession perhaps?"_ - The only time the average worker in 19th centary England was allowed time off from the brutal six-week work schedule. Traditionally since church services were only held on Sundays there wouldn't be any other reason to be at the chapel, other then confession or arrangements for a funeral.


	5. Double Event

A/N: Finally a new chapter huh? I'm updating until this story is finished! Sorry if this is a boring chapter, forgive me. Review kudasai (please)! **_

* * *

Ch-5-Double Event_**

"This is crazy!" Ace cried, once again breaking the deadly silence, the others nodded.

"Interesting how all the victims were only women," stated Michael,

"Really?" asked Ace, grabbing the paper from Michael,

"Yes, it's quite odd really."

Suddenly Ace's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "oi Kenshin . . . didn't you and bird-head go near here last night?" Ace showed Kenshin the location of the murder site. Kenshin's eyes widened as well, "your right Ace."

"What's going on?!" asked Sano,

"Sano, this one and you walked past Berner street didn't we?"

"Yeah . . . "

"That is where the first victim was found . . . " Sano fell silent, "Kenshin, this has to mean something . . . " Kenshin nodded gravely.

--October 1–

"Whoa!"

"Sano, what's wrong!" Everyone cried looking up from their breakfast,

"Bird-head is reading the newspaper . . . "

"Never mind that chibi, take a look at this!" Sano said pointing to an article in the paper.

The threesome quickly scanned the news article, giving each other glances after finishing the article.

"That's truly intrging."Breathed Michael,

"This is what the killer calls himself . . . "

"Jack the Ripper." Ace finished,

"This is what the letter says . . . " Sano said clearing his throat,

'Dear Boss,

I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck.

Yours truly

Jack the Ripper

Don't mind me giving the trade name

PS Wasnt good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now.'

"This has to be from the murderer." Michael said,

"How can you be sure it's not a hoax, even the police aren't sure." Ace stated,

"But it said right here, 'The next job I do I shall clip the lady's ears off' that happened to one of the victims." Michael said pointing to the quote in the paper. "Also they received this letter three days before the murder took place." Michael finished.

"This is getting serious." Said Kenshin,

"But what can we do, Kenshin?" Asked Ace,

"This one will try and do as much as this one can." Was all he said,

"I noticed something disturbing . . . " Sano trailed off,

"What is it Sano?" Asked Kenshin,

"Every time we go out for drinks, someone happens to be murdered. It happened during the first murder as well, and I went out for a drink that night."

It was indeed true. Every night Sano and Kenshin went out. Someone would die, it seems the Grim Reaper has taken a liking to the two Japanese men, it could be also sheer luck.

"This can't merely be, a coincidence can it?" questioned Michael,

"This one is unsure." Answered Kenshin,

"This is kinda exciting," Sano shot a glare at Ace,

"Without people dying," He quickly added,

"Sano if by chance, another murder is committed when we are around, we must find out who has done this." Sano nodded,

--October 17–

"Another letter!" Michael cried,

"What does it say?!" Everyone cried,

"It's for Mr. Lusk, anyway . . .

' From hell.

_Mr Lusk,_

_ Sor_

_ I send you half the Kidne I took from one women prasarved it for you tother piece I fried and ate it was very nise. I may send you the bloody knif that took it out if you only wate a whil longer_

_ signed_

_ Catch me when you can Mishter Lusk'_

I think it's very interesting, they said that a kidney was accompanied with the letter." Finished Michael, suddenly looking at Sano in shock.

"Sano, what's the matter?"

"I-I recognize that writing, I mean it looks familiar but . . . " Sano suddenly trailed off,

"But what bird-head!" Cried Ace, nearly wacking him with his shinai,

"I don't remember whose it is . . . "

"Very helpful!" Ace yelled hitting Sano on the head with his shinai,

"Kid! You are going to get it!" Sano cried chasing Ace through the house.

"Kenshin."

"Yes Michael?"

"I think whoever this murderer is, knows Sano. And I think they're after both of you." Kenshin looked at Michael for a moment then answered, "this one thinks you may be right Michael. This one and Sano should go out again and see what happens."

Michael nodded. Suddenly both of them snapped their necks towards the yell from the upper part of the house, "you idiot watch where your throwing that!"

"Why are you being so stupid?!"

Kenshin and Michael started laughing, "this one will ask Sano for sure." Kenshin said through bursts of laughter.

Coincidental or not, death never rests. Neither the taker of souls that follows them around.

"I remembered who's writing that is!" Sano suddenly cried after hitting Ace,

"Who is it!?" Everyone cried,

"It's . . . "

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it! Note: The letters weren't edited to keep its originality. They were also taken off wikipedia ( I double checked to see if it was the proper letters.) None of this is mine! But I really hope everyone enjoyed it, and everything is starting to slip into a place! I'm excited just thinking about it! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me! Review kudasai(please)! 


	6. Identical Discovery

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, we finally know who the ripper is!! Yay!! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Ch-6- Identical Discovery_**

"Tell us Sano." Kenshin pleaded,

"I'm not sure if you guys can handle it, I'm still upset about it as well."

"Just tell us will you!" Yelled Ace,

"I could be wrong, but the writing in the letter...looks just like...Kenneth's..."

"Sano, how can you say such a thing?" Cried Michael,

"I'm sorry, Mika. But I swear it's almost identical. Wait! Michael where does Allen usually keep important things again?!"

"Sano you wouldn't dare go through my brother's former belongings would you?" Michael said arching an eyebrow,

"I remember when I was looking for something once I came a across a letter to Allen from Kenneth, the writing is so similar. It has to be!" Sano said running upstairs, everyone followed.

"Sano are you really going to look for it?!" Called Michael,

"I'm sorry Mika!" He called back as they followed him into Allen's former room.

---

"I found something!" Cried Ace, waving an old piece of paper around, "this has to be it." Ace said comparing the papers writing with the sample of the "From Hell" letter printed in the newspaper.

"It matches..." Breathed Kenshin,

"I was right, it was Kenneth's writing." Said Sano sounding pleased with himself,

"What shall we do now?" Asked Michael,

"This one thinks we should go out tonight Sano." Replied Kenshin,

"Kenshin, this isn't the time...wait you don't mean..." Kenshin nodded,

"I've been itching to get a good punch or two." Sano said patting his fist,

"But this Ripper guy is armed with a knife isn't he? You would lose hands down Bird-head." Stated Ace,

"Like hell I would!" Yelled Sano,

"Kenshin, I think that's a brilliant idea. If the writer of the letter is truly Kenneth, he might do away with you, since you two look alike." Michael suggested while Ace and Sano went at it, making a mess of the room.

"But this one has been thinking. Why would Kenneth target women, if it's this one he wants?" Wondered Kenshin,

"I don't think you know this Kenshin, but my brother always thought of Kenneth as a misogynist."

"Kenneth likes miso?" Michael slapped his forehead, "no no Kenshin, my brother always thought Kenneth hated women."

"Oro?"

"Brother would sometimes tell me about things they did before I was born. Kenneth was especially mean to girls for one reason or another. But brother remarked Kenneth as a very kind person."

"Michael, didn't Allen mention before he died that Kenneth became a trader in Japan?" Questioned Kenshin,

"Yes he did," Michael paused then continued, "Kenneth became a trader in Japan, since its good money, and also his father was a trader before him. Brother thought it was a waste since Kenneth was pretty clever, but then again it's good for business right?" Kenshin nodded,

"Michael tells me everything you know about Kenneth, this one thinks something isn't right." Michael nodded, "I agree with you Kenshin, a hundred percent, something is truly odd."

"Our father was in a partner-ship with Kenneth's uncle Mr. Stephen. They both owned one of the local textile factories in the area. Anyhow, because of frequent meetings between our fathers, brother and Kenneth eventually met and became friends. Our fathers saw this as a good thing, since both of them were the eldest sons, and both could keep the business running together. Since then, Kenneth and brother have been friends. Kenneth has always lived with his uncle, since his father was away in Japan most of the time, making a living as a trader. Kenneth has been known to be rather violent towards women, if brother told me correctly. I barely even remember what Kenneth was like, only what he looked like. But brother also said Kenneth was extremely clumsy, that's what I find odd about this. How could Kenneth be the murderer, he almost lost his own finger cutting a carrot, it's impossible."

"Oro...Michael is there anything else?" Asked Kenshin,

"Brother told me that Kenneth was a bit of a follower, couldn't really think for himself, despite how witty he is."

"Kenneth has come back since he left Japan has he?" Interrupted Ace,

"Ah, you two finally stopped fighting?" Asked Kenshin,

"It was getting interesting okay...but I would have beaten bird-head hands down." Replied Ace looking away,

"You were practically crying!" Yelled Sano,

"Do you mind shutting up, I wanna hear what Michael has to say!" Ace yelled back, Sano said nothing back. He too was interested in what Michael had to say.

"So did he come back?" Asked Ace,

"No not once. He only did send one letter." Michael said picking up the letter they used to compare with the newspaper.

"Ace wasn't there an envelope with this letter?" Asked Michael,

"No there wasn't."

"That's strange brother also kept the envelopes didn't he Sano?" Asked Michael, Sano nodded.

"When I found that letter a long time ago, it also didn't have an envelope." Stated Sano, "if only we could ask Allen what happened to it. Why do you want to know where the envelope is so badly Mika?"

"Something doesn't fit, if Kenneth was brothers best friend he would have sent at least more then one letter. Despite how busy he was. I don't think that Kenneth even left the country."

"What do you mean?!" Everyone cried,

"The letter from the Ripper is identical to Kenneth's writing. Kenneth wouldn't leave brother in the dark like that; he wouldn't send only one letter, no never. There has to be some reason as to why he did that, also the letter from the Ripper was sent within London, it couldn't have been sent from overseas. Kenneth must have not left the country or he's come back."

"But he would have told Allen wouldn't he?" Said Sano, "correct."

"This is getting so exciting!" Cried Ace,

"Michael, tell this one. Is Stephen-san still alive?" Asked Kenshin,

"As a matter of fact he is."

"This one thinks we should speak to Stephen-san, and found out what has really happened to Kenneth." Suggested Kenshin,

"Great idea Kenshin!" Cried Ace, "Let's go to whatever his name is now!"

"Yes, I wish to get to the bottom of this." Replied Michael,

"For Allen?" Questioned Sano,

"But of course." Michael smiled,

"Just lead the way bird-head!" Ace yelled kicking Sano, Kenshin quickly moved out of the way, while Sano flew out of the door falling down the steps onto the hard cobblestone ground.

"I'll get you for this kid!" Sano yelled,

"Ororo..."

* * *

A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, I spared you all dear readers, I didn't put a cliffhanger. Ohohoho, please look forward to chapter 7! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(review)! 


	7. Face off

A/N: At last near the end! I promise everyone that I will post the final chapter next week, just for everyone's sakes! I'm really sorry it has been so long! Forgive this one (laughs)! Review kudasai(please)!_**  
**_

* * *

_** Ch-7- Face off  
**_

The large house loomed below them, Kenshin and the others looked at the large gates, that suddenly opened. The group was lead in by butlers, they were defiantly at a wealthy home.

Arriving at the door to the room where Mr.Stephen was in, the butler lightly tapped on the door. "Sir you have guests."

"Send them in." Was his reply, as the servant opened the door. Welcoming in the four visitors, Mr.Stephen looked up from his paperwork to greet his guests.

"Johnson! What a pleasant surprise!" Mr.Stephen said warmly,

"It's always a pleasure to see you as well, Mr.Johnson." Michael smiled,

"I'm terribly sorry about Allen," Michael smiled and thanked Mr. Stephen,

"Also hello again, Sagara." Mr.Stephen said acknowledging Sano; Sano said nothing and nodded as a form of greeting. Kenshin sensed right away that Sano did not like this man.

"So...What can I do for you today? Johnson? Sagara?"

"You see Mr.Stephen, we would like to ask some questions regarding Kenneth." Replied Michael,

"What about Kenneth?" Mr.Stephen questioned, the cheerfulness in his voice disappearing,

"Please sir, take a look at this." Kenshin said showing Mr.Stephen the letter from Kenneth and the letter from the newspaper.

"Oh my God...You're not saying James wrote this did you?!"

"We just might think that. But who's James?" Ace asked, "Kenneth's full name is James Kenneth Stephen." Michael whispered,

"What proof do you have that James wrote this!" Mr.Stephen questioned,

"That's why we came to you Mr.Stephen, we believe that Kenneth hasn't even left the country, or has recently come back." Said Sano,

"Sagara! How can you say such a thing! James is all the way in Japan!"

"But how would you explain the letter Mr.Stephen, surely if Kenneth did write it why was it sent from London, and not Japan?" Questioned Michael, Mr.Stephen said nothing.

"What is your explanation, Stephen-san." Kenshin said breaking the moment of silence.

"Alright...James never really left Britain." Mr. Stephen finally admitted,"in fact he has a wonderful job here." He continued,

"Prey tell." Said Michael sounding more interested,

"You see, James wanted to be a trader like his father correct? What James didn't know that was a cover to just leave the country. I wanted to stop him from becoming a trader at every expense without telling him the truth. I finally convinced James to go to collage, considering how smart of a fellow he was. He finally agreed, after graduating as a King's Scholar he eventually became the tutor of Prince Albert Victor."

"Your not serious..."

"I'm indeed serious, Sagara. He didn't wish to tell Allen, since according to James, he would distract him from giving the duke his proper education."

"Prosperous!" Cried Michael, "I don't believe a word of it!"

"Mika, calm down..." Whispered Sano,

"Though one thing bothers me..."

"What might that be Johnson?" Questioned Mr.Stephen,

"If you are indeed telling the truth, and Kenneth has been here the whole time. Were you the one who stole the envelope, that once contained the letter Kenneth sent my brother."

"Where the heck did you come up with that?!" Cried Ace,

"Yes it is true." Michael shot Ace a smirk of victory, Ace just grumbled to himself.

"Yes I stole it, that last time we spoke at your house. I took it ensure James's wishes." Mr.Stephen admitted.

"I see..." Michael trailed off,

"But Johnson, Sagara, and company. If you are to find out, that James could possibly, but highly unlikely. Is the Ripper, please keep it quiet." Pleaded Mr.Stephen,

"Why would that be, Stephen-san?" Asked Kenshin,

"The handwriting of the letter and the one James sent is uncanny. But I don't believe he would do that, there is too much at stake if he indeed were the murderer." Explained Mr.Stephen,

"We'll see." Michael said coldly, exiting the room. Sano shot Mr.Stephen a glare then left along with Michael. Ace and Kenshin bowed, thanked Mr.Stephen for his time and left as well.

---

"There is so much proof! Kenneth has to be the murderer!" Cried Ace,

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think your right for once kid." Replied Sano,

"This one thinks, that if Kenneth is truly after this one, that he would most likely struck at night." Everyone agreed,

"Kenshin, we should arrange a date to go out, Kenneth most likely will target you." Said Sano,

"Why would Kenneth target Kenshin anyways?" Asked Ace,

"Elementary my dear Ace, you see Kenshin and Kenneth are also uncanny in appearance, Mr.Stephen couldn't help but stare at him. Also Kenshin, no offence but you look like a women." Kenshin blinked, "pardon . . . "

"It's true Kenshin. You're too pretty to be a man." Sano laughed hitting Kenshin on the back,

"Oro . . . "

"I'm starting to think of a plan." Ace smirked,

--November 8--

"Sa-sano wait up for this one." Kenshin whined, Sano could only laugh.

"Sano..."

"I'm s-sorry Kenshin, it's just that...you look really good in that dress!" Sano laughed, falling over. Ace and Michael could barely contain themselves.

"Honestly," Kenshin sighed, "what would Kaoru-dono say..."

"You should get going it's dark, that is if Kenshin could walk in those shoes!" Ace said falling over as well, Kenshin merely sighed, as he and Sano left for the night.

"I say Ace, that was a splendid idea!" Michael exclaimed still laughing,

"Tell me about it! Ace always knows what he's doing!" He laughed,

---

"I'll keep watch from here, alright Kenshin?" Sano said disappearing in one of the alley ways, Kenshin nodded and began walking.

"This is a painful plan..." Kenshin sighed,

"The kid really did surprise me, use Kenshin as bait, then bag the ripper." Sano laughed, "couldn't have done it better." He grinned as he secretly watched Kenshin.

The sun set hours ago, the street lamps were lit, the streets were quiet. Kenshin looked around, no one but Sano so far was following him.

Kenshin spied some people after a couple of hours, he had gotten used to the high heels and the dress by now. "Good evening." Replied the pair.

"Good Evening." Kenshin replied back as he passed the couple. During that moment he sensed another presence watching him, but disappeared as he walked away from the couple. Now all that was left was Sano's presence. Kenshin shivered, the presence wasn't evil but most likely not sane.

"Sano," Kenshin whispered,

"What is it?" Sano whispered back,

"Did you sense someone else, when this one walked by that couple?"

"No I didn't." Sano said, as Kenshin began to walk again,

Sunlight began to peek from horizon, Kenshin yawned. He had been walking all night and no one had followed him and Sano save for that instant with the couple.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Said Sano wearily, Kenshin nodded.

"You know when you said, someone was following you around the time you met that couple," Sano said coming out of hiding.

"Maybe just maybe that could have been..." Kenshin shook his head, "the intentions of the follower weren't evil."

"Really? I got goosebumps around then, now that I think about it." Sano said,

"Sano, we should go and re-trace our steps." Kenshin suggested, Sano nodded.

---

"What's going on here!" Sano exclaimed looking at all the bobbies that surrounded a building, along with many women crying, and an undertaker.

"It's terrible sir," One women replied,

"What is?" Asked Kenshin,

"Our friend, she was murdered last night." Another women sobbed,

"Murdered!" Kenshin and Sano cried,

"That man, he must have done it! He must have done this to Ginger!" The same women cried out,

"Calm down, Liz." The other said, hugging her friend.

Kenshin and Sano stepped away from the commotion, "Sano, this one thinks that presence murdered this women." Sano nodded, "it must have been Kenneth, I remember that women you passed by was also a red head. He must have confused you two." Suggested Sano, Kenshin nodded. Sano was most certainly be right, "Sano we have to search, Kenneth must still be near by!" Kenshin said going into one of the alley ways, Sano followed from a distance. Using Kenshin as bait once again.

"I'm closer then you think!" A voice yelled from the dark alley way, Kenshin spun around, to face a man hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Kenshin yelled,

"The one you were looking for." The man sneered, finally revealing his face. Kenshin gasped, it was Kenneth! Though Kenshin never saw Kenneth, he knew that he looked just like him.

"What a lovely young lady you are, it would be so nice to rip your guts out." He said grinning sinisterly at Kenshin,

"This one is not what you think." Kenshin replied, ripping his dress off. Revealing the kimono he usually wore, and a shinai that was hidden under his dress.

"You're a man!" Kenneth cried, Kenshin nodded.

"This one will punish you for all the trouble you caused."

"Trouble? I'm merely banishing the world of these vermin!" He yelled, taking out his weapon,

"That isn't the knife you used to kill with is it?" Questioned Kenshin,

"Oh but it is. I never thought I'd see the day that this knife would be stained with a lovely man's blood." Kenneth sneered licking the sharp blade. Kenshin cringed, as his other self sent him a sickly look.

"Fight me Kenneth, pay for everything you've done!" Kenshin yelled, Kenneth smiled,

"Looks like I made you angry, very well. You shall die on this day!" Kenneth yelled running towards Kenshin blade in hand.

* * *

A/N: Kenshin verses Kenneth! Who will win?! Please wait until next week everyone, so sorry though (heh heh). If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	8. Many moments Away Passing Time's Curtain

A/N: Yay! The end! Thank you everyone and please enjoy chapter 8! Review kudasai(please)!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Ch-8- Final Chapter- Many moments Away-Passing Time's Curtain**_

"You shall die!" Kenneth yelled madly, lunging towards Kenshin; Kenshin quickly dodged. Positioning himself to strike. Despite the fact that performing any attack of the hiten mitsurugi ryuu style did a toll on his body. It was a fair price to pay for all the lives taken by Kenneth or rather "Jack the Ripper".

"This one is out of practice." Kenshin admitted, Kenneth's twisted smile turned into a wicked grin of glee. "Even better." He smirked attacking Kenshin again.

"He's fast." Kenshin thought dodging one of Kenneth's attacks,

"Ah, an opening!"

Kenshin ignored the wound Kenneth had inflicted on him.

"My, you terribly slow." Kenneth remarked,

"You, under-estimate this one." Kenshin said punching, Kenneth in the stomach in a few seconds before Kenneth was able to back away after he struck Kenshin.

"Might, I…know you name…sir?" He gasped,

"Himura Kenshin." Kenshin replied,

"I like you. Too bad I'm gonna kill you." Kenneth yelled, once again trying to strike Kenshin. Kenshin dodged just in time, but Kenneth's blade grazed part of his hakama but managed to counter by hitting Kenneth in the back of the neck. Kenneth fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sano."

Sano appeared from the shadows, "don't worry I'll carry him, after all you've done enough." Sano smiled, as he grabbed Kenneth and lifted him up, after searching him for other weapons and taking his knife away.

"This one will call Michael, so he can inform Stephen-san." Sano nodded as they headed towards home.

--

"It really is Kenneth!" Exclaimed Michael,

"He looks just like, Kenshin." Replied Ace,

"I'm surprised Kenshin didn't kill him like that. Hitting him, in the neck of all places."

"Where is Kenshin, anyways?" Asked Ace,

"This one is right here." Kenshin said entering the house with Mr. Stephen.

"Where is he?!" Mr. Stephen demanded upon entry.

"Right this way," Michael said leading Mr. Stephen to Allen's former room.

Mr. Stephen and Michael entered Allen's room. Sano, Ace, and Kenshin sat silently watching the ripper sleep.

"Thank goodness he's alright!" Mr. Stephen cried.

Suddenly, Kenneth shot up in bed, "where the hell am I?!" He looked at Kenshin,

"Who are you people?!" He screamed, everyone looked at each other as Sano tried to restrain, Kenneth.

"J-James, d-don't you remember me? I-I'm your uncle; Uncle Robert." Mr. Stephen stammered,

"Where am I?" He screamed once again

"Kenneth! I'm Michael, Allen's little brother!" Michael suddenly said,

"Where is Allen?! Where is he?! Where dammit! Where?!" He demanded, trying to free himself from Sano's hold.

"He's not here." Ace said,

"Your tellin' me." Mumbled Sano, fighting Kenneth's resistance.

--

Days later, Kenneth was taken to a mental asylum. According to people who he knew, he lost his mind, when he suffered a minor head injury the same time Allen took ill. His hatred of women, caused his mental state to crumble. Causing him to run about killing woman and leading the police on a wild-goose chase. Kenneth mistook everything all for a game.

The case of Jack the Ripper was solved-but not officially. The case remained unsolved in Scotland Yard's files and another mystery of history.

Shortly after the case was solved, Sano and Michael arranged for Kenshin and Ace to go back to Japan. "Here's the travel plan, boys. You will travel to the other end of America and board a ship to Hawaii, lastly board one last ship to Japan." Explained Michael.

"Complicated trip." Muttered Ace,

"Would you rather go across Europe?" Asked Michael,

"No thank you." Was all Ace said.

"Till next time Kenshin." Kenshin nodded, bowing. Sano chuckled then hit Kenshin on the shoulder, Kenshin smiled. Ace and Michael bowed then Kenshin and Ace got aboard the boat.

--

"Oro?"

"Oh my God!"

"Oro?" Kenshin got up slowly feeling dizzy. "This one feels dizzy." He uttered in between a bunch of other miscellaneous "oro's".

"Oh my God, Kenshin!" Kaoru cried hugging Kenshin,

"Ka-Kaoru-dono…?"

"Oh, Kenshin! I was so worried!"

"Kaoru…dono…this one can't…breathe…"

Kaoru quickly let go of Kenshin; Kenshin looked around, "Kaoru-dono why is this one at the hospital?"

"Kenshin, you were in a coma for over five months!"

"Ororo…where is Kenji?" Kenshin asked,

"Asleep, I better tell Yahiko, and Tsubame-can your alright. They must be with the new student."

"Student?" Questioned Kenshin,

"Yes. Right when you fainted a young boy who wanted to train at the dojo fainted as well." Kaoru explained opening the door.

"Kenshin!" Everyone cried,

"What happened to you?!" Yahiko yelled hitting Kenshin on the head, Kaoru then hit Yahiko, considering that Yahiko just hit someone who just came out of a coma. Tsubame has disappeared to alert the doctors.

"It's really you Kenshin!" Kenshin looked at a hospitalized boy, who followed Yahiko into Kenshin's room.

"Ace!"

"Oi, you get back to your room." Yahiko said, Ace ignored him.

"The told me that someone fainted besides me, but do you remember how we got here?" Kenshin shook his head.

"Oh, I just remembered! Kenshin can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, Yahiko looked at Kenshin then at Kaoru. He turned around and dragged Ace along with him.

Once Yahiko and Ace returned to Ace's room, Yahiko spoke, "how do you know Kenshin?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ace grimaced while he returned to his bed, Yahiko said nothing. After a few moments a Yahiko spoke again,

"Your name is Hiroshi Enjo right?"

"Yeah."

Yahiko hid his face with his, as if not wanting to show his facial expression. He appeared to look as though he was thinking, but Ace knew for some reason, there was something that his future sensei was hiding.

"You remind me of someone." Yahiko whispered,

"Who?" Ace piped up, Yahiko looked at Ace for a moment, and he shifted his glance elsewhere then looked at Ace again.

"My younger brother, who died a long time ago." Yahiko said after a few moments.

--

"I don't understand it." Kaoru said looking at the envelopes that she scattered in front of Kenshin.

"Kenshin if you were in a coma, how could I receive letters from you. Strangely they're all from England and America." Kenshin didn't say anything but instead he just smiled, there was no doubt in his mind that it was not a dream.

"Kaoru-dono you wouldn't believe this one, but we were just many moments away."

--

"If I tell you, who your brother was. He might have to pass time's curtain." Ace said, Yahiko looked at Ace with a surprised look on his face,

"What do you mean?"

"He is dead isn't he?" Reminded Ace,

"Yeah, but I think he would have passed the curtain. I might have met him moments ago." Yahiko said while looking outside the window, Ace did as well.

_Many moments ago…_

* * *

A/N: At long last, Many Moments Away- Passing Time's Curtain is complete! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic! I'm glad to have finally finished this fanfic, I tried my best to make this fanfic as clear as possible considering all the historical background that was included in it. I have never written a mystery fic before, and I'm not sure if I was able to tie up all the loose ends in this fic. But I' am quite pleased with the result and I hope you are too, dear readers.

(If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)

Meaning of the title: I'm not sure if I made it clear enough in the last chapter about the title, but I will briefly explain for those who are interested. The part "Many moments away" refers to the fact that Kenshin even though he mysteriously appeared in England was also at home in Japan while in a coma. In other words he was close yet so far away in Kaoru's sense. "Passing Time's Curtain" is a phrase used to describe something similar to the dead crossing into the world of the living. I hope that sorts out the above.

Please note that James Kenneth Stephen was an actual suspect of the Ripper case back in the 1800's. All details about his life are true save for the fact he was friends with the fictional character "Allen Johnson_"._


End file.
